Wilfre
Wilfre is a villain from a single video game for the DS called Drawn to Life. He however returns in the actual sequel The Next Chapter although he has a sort of storybook look to tell his story of before he turned evil and eventually died. Where is this taking place? It takes place in a world that apparently was all drawn in a book called "The Book of Life" by someone known only to its inhabitants as "The creator." Who is Wilfre? His kind is known as Raposa which is one of the inhabitants of the drawn world you're in. He lived in a village that you get to name later on and was a normal guy until he started wondering why it was forbidden for anyone besides "The Creator" to draw in the "Book of Life". So he took the book and started to draw in it. What came out were shadowy looking creations. The villagers started to suspect something though but it was too late. He himself began to become enveloped in Shadow Goo and then he started to run to the village entrance with the book in hand and when he got there he started to tear the book apart page by page. By the time the villagers got to the entrance, Wilfre had already torn out most of the pages in the book and left the book behind. In time the villagers started to leave because one of the pages that Wilfre had torn was the sun page and without that page there was no sunlight to melt all the incoming snow. Personality He seems to be a very creative person who was at one time innocent as could be as said in the Wii version of The Next Chapter which as stated above is the real sequel to the original Drawn to Life. He also seemed to be very caring as he had a wife named Circi who would actually be killed herself in the end.wilfre was a roposa that he pland to destroy the village and me and me to What all does he do? He has the ability to control shadows since drawing in the book turned him into one. Because of this the hero (which is a mannequin filled with the 'presence' of the creator) has to fight some of his minions one of which is called a Shadow walker which the hero gets rid of by either jumping on its head three times, by using whatever weapon is supposed to be used in the world gate you find them in, or by doing a ground bounce twice on its head. Some other minions include Shadow bats, Shadow spewers, Shadow fish, Shadow ghouls, and finally the long time enemies of the Raposa, the Baki. Wilfre can also manipulate anything he wants. This is only seen in the four boss fights though you never see him actually manipulating these bosses until the fourth one where you fight a giant scorpion whose tail is shaped like one the drawings you drew earlier. He has also actually killed someone who played one of the most important parts of this game. This person was the mayor of the village you'll name early on in the story. While Wilfre was killing the mayor (which only took about one push) he had also grabbed the Book of Life from the mayor's hands. Who all does he manipulate? He manipulated three characters of Raposian folklore which were: Frostwind, Deadwood, and King Angler and then a giant scorpion which after you defeat it leads to the final battle starring the hero and Wilfre. When you battle him Well the only attack that Wilfre uses is that he can use some of your drawings against you which consist of tridents and stars. Most of the time he just simply tries to dodge you. As he is doing so, he leaves himself open to attack. And by dodging I don't just mean when he disappears when you try to hurt him with the sword you drew for the hero for final three levels of the game, I mean when he starts to move to a side of the area you fight him in. It's very tricky to do since he moves fast. If he or the scorpion he throws at you before kill you, you'll be forced to battle the scorpion again before you move on to Wilfre. Quotable quotes "So you made it this far...? My little scorpion friend will take care of you!" ~Wilfre "Ug!? This has gone on long enough! I'll destroy you myself!" ~Wilfre "Ooooh! Now prepare to die!" ~Wilfre Trivia *Before Wilfre turned rebel, he was a well respected member of the village who questioned why it was forbidden for Raposa to design their own creations in the book of life. *When Wilfre drew in the book, he actually had no idea what would happen. His drawings turned out all black and shadowy. *Wilfre took the book at night. It was daytime when he was confronted by the mayor and some villagers. *Wilfre was a friend of the mayor of the village before he drew in the book. *It is revealed in the actual sequel for the game The Next Chapter that he had a wife before he died named Circi. Category:Drawn to Life villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bosses Category:Animated Villains Category:Fantasy Villains